


a little bit of our past

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Footjob, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, annie (mentioned maybe), butt squishy, historia reiss - Freeform, i can write whatever i want, i guess lol, onee-san for personal archiving, reiner braun - Freeform, suck my pp, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: beruyumi fic. ymir and bertolt have a while to spend to themselves in the trainee quarters to talk and reflect about love, things, and each other.f/m don't like dont read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I will get this out of the way: I am OP and i am a fucking lesbian okay, so don't think about going uwu you are so homophobic. I can literally write whatever the fuck i want to. but anyways i hope you enjoy story smut in first chapter ^-^

“Wake up!” Ymir shouted, shaking the younger boy awake. Bertolt opened his eyes slowly, looking at her and groaning.

“Please…” he whimpered, covering his face with a pillow. Ymir looked at his still body, and slapped him on the face.

“Wake up. Now.” Ymir spat at him, shaking him a bit violently. Bertolt moaned again, feeling her cold hands grope his nose. She grasped hard onto him, and then twisted her wrist.

“OW!” He groaned, sitting straight up and trying to wrestle her off of his body. Ymir laughed, watching him get out of the bed. “That hurts… why did you do that?”

“I’m older than you. So, I get to mess with you as much as I like.”

Bertolt scrunched up his nose, nodding at her. She was right, after all. Ymir was a few years older than he was, her being 16 and Bertolt being 13. That tall, bossy girl had dominance over him, and he respected that.

Even though he had a mission to do, Bertolt found himself talking to her often. She would nag him, play mean pranks on him, but he kept on coming back to her.

While Reiner was gone, he had nobody. Annie wouldn’t talk to him unless she _had_ to, which was obvious to him. He was shy, quiet, and would rather not approach other people, but at the same time, one of the loudest and boisterous girls approached him. Bertolt didn’t know how to feel. He liked her attitude, her cocky and almost boy like personality.

 

“Come on.” Ymir got behind him, on the top of her feet, and ruffled his hair. “The others are going out for missions, and _someone_ slept behind so I had to come and stay with.”

Bertolt covered his eyes with his hands and blushed, trying not to get riled up because of her nasty words.

“And, another thing.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really pissing me off. Can you tell your boyfriend to get off of _my_ girl?”

“... What do you mean?”

 

Ymir got up in front of him and Bertolt looked down. Even for being younger than her, he still towered over the brown haired girl.

“It doesn’t matter. You need to get him off, and as soon as he gets back.”

Bertolt nodded, walking away from her and going to the other side of the boys’ cabin, picking up his clothes. He stretched, yawning and picking out a soft black sweater. He took off his pajama shirt and put the new, clean shirt on. Bertolt looked at her. She was obviously staring him down.

 

“... ?”

 

Bertolt turned around to face the dresser, covering up his front and trying to get his boxers on.

Ymir got behind him and got on her knees, squishing his soft butt in her hands.

 

“OH!” Bertolt’s initial reaction was to turn around, but instead, he walked forwards. Ymir laughed, slapping his ass *hard* and getting back up.

 

“Hurry up, damn it. You take forever.” Ymir slapped his butt again, then leaving the cabin.

 

* * *

 

 

Bertolt finally exited, and walked over to find Ymir in the dining hall. She was sitting *on* a table, eating a whole loaf of bread. Bertl paused for a second to stare at her, slightly shocked that she was just going to eat it fresh.

 “A-Are you actually going to eat that?” He said, slowly approaching her and sitting at the table she was on.

“Myeah, there’s nofing wrong with it.” She said, ripping a piece off and handing it to him.

“Thank you.”

 

Bertolt took the bread and took a small bite of it. It… it was fresh… and it was delicious.

 “D-Did you do anything to this?” He asked, now taking larger and larger bites every time he ate more.

“Ya, I put in some of the garlic and butter left overs in it and threw it in the oven for a minute.” She looked back to Bertolt, and his face was bright pink. He had already finished eating the piece given to him, and was licking his hands clean. Bertolt looked back over to her and smiled, a sweet mushy smile. Ymir paused, almost starting to blush herself, but snapped out of it and laughed at him.

 

“Hey, did you just have an orgasm or something?” She said, gently tapping him on the forehead. He turned around to face his hands again, looking down at the floor for a while. Bertolt seemed to pause to think for a bit, and he nodded. 

“HAH! You’re such a virgin.” Ymir slapped him again, this time harder, and Bertolt moaned.

“I-I’m not a…”

 “What, you’re not a virgin? Look at you. So cute and soo precious.” She pinched one of his cheeks, and handed him another piece of bread. He put it in his mouth, groaning again, and hard.

“Are… you?” He asked, looking up at her with those beautiful, green eyes. Ymir was about to give a cocky response, but before she could, she fully processed what Bertolt was saying.

 

“Th-that’s none of your business, okay?!”  

Bertolt smiled, taking another bite of the delicious bread and nodding. He licked his lips, and looked back to her.

“Not even with Christa?”

“Shut up, I just said that it’s nothing you need to know!”

 

Bertolt bit down into the bread again, turning his body so that he was facing her. He looked at her, seeing her lovely tan skin being accented by the sunlight. Her cute freckles on her face just seemed to make her look even better. She was naturally stunning.

“Hey, what are you looking at, virgin?”

She waited a minute, watching him take the the bread out of his mouth and looked at her again. The freckled woman put her foot on his face and pushed it on his nose.

 

“You… you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Bertolt paused for a moment, trying to open his mouth, but her foot was pushed down to close his lips.

“Yes?”

Bertolt stopped. He was red in the face, feeling hot in the head.

“I guess this is turning you on, huh.”

Bertolt shook his head no, but in all honesty, he was kind of turned on. But, he wasn’t as turned on at the thought of doing here, but to do something to her instead.

 

“W-Wh… no…” He said as she pushed her foot even harder into his face. Bertolt moaned again, this time more gently, accidentally getting some tongue action on Ymir’s foot.

  
She was about to protest, but she stopped moving. Immediately after she removed her foot from his face, almost as if it was a half kick.

 

“Y-You finish up the bread and… find me in the girls dorm, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

Bertolt knocked on the door to the girls dorms, stomach in a knot. He had no idea what Ymir had planned for him… but he was almost… excited? He was excited to see her.

 “Come in.” She said, opening the door. The girl’s dorm wasn’t any different than the boys one, probably just more… girl stuff in it. But that didn’t matter.

 

Ymir climbed up the ladder leading to her bunk. Her face was still flushed.

“Are you still blushing?” He said, follow right behind her.

“I’d never blush about anyone, especially _you._ ”

 

Bertolt felt slightly offended, but he just nodded and lifted his body up on the bed. As he got up, he noticed that her outfit was different. Same shirt, but now she was wearing a long skirt.

“So… what did you call me for?”

“Look, I’m sorry for calling you a virgin earlier.” Ymir said, looking at her hands.  She was definitely hesitating to apologize.

 

“A-And I know I’m a jerk, but because I’m feeling sympathetic…” She got on her knees and began to roll the waistband to her sides.

Bertolt’s face turned from tan, to bright red. It went all the way down to her knees.

 

“I guess I’ll l-let you eat me out…”

Bertolt stopped breathing. His heart was pumping too fast. Bertolt looked down at his feet, then back to her, and nodded.

“I-I’m not going to let you fuck me though…”

Bertolt nodded again, choosing to stay silent about this, but then he had a question.

“I mean, do you actually want to do this?”

“Of course. You’re the only one here, so I couldn’t possibly ask Christa to do something dirty like that… You should honestly take this as a reward. I’m rewarding you.”

 

Bertolt smiled. He did feel kinda good about this, and did want to see more of her. He looked at her again, and put his hands on her waist.

“Well…” he said, trying to be sexy, “you’ll have to take these off, first.” 

Ymir pouted at him, pushing him to the other side of the bed and laying back all the way. She opened her legs, watching as Bertolt scooted up to her, and put his head in between her legs.

 

Bertolt was surrounded by legs and blankets, as Ymir had covered her lower half with the soft fabric. She found her area and spread it with his index and middle fingers. She was definitely soaking wet.

Bertl stuck his tongue out and took a taste of her. He blushed, moving closer and taking another lick. He heard her soft moans, bumping the bottom of his nose on her clit.

“Bertolt…” She whimpered, looking down at where Bertolt was.

 

Bertolt closed his eyes and began to lick at her.   
  
“Shit… your tongue is big.” Ymir slowly began to take the blanket off of her legs and looked down at him.

 

 _‘I can’t believe I’m letting him do this to me… but it feels good.. So I’ll let him finish me off.’_ She thought, putting her hand on Bertolt’s soft, black locks.

 

“Your hair is really soft, Bertolt.” She whimpered, pulling his hair up. Bertolt looked up, moving his face out of her crotch and smiling at the older girl. He put his head back down for a second, then went back up.

“... You taste really good…” Bertl whimpered, dipping his head back down and continuing his tongue massage.

“Y-Yeah I do… fuck…”  She moaned, pulling his hair.

 

“Mh… do you have anything to drink?” Bertolt asked, looking at the brown haired girl. She nodded, handing him a flask from under her pillow and watching him drink it.

“You got my tongue all dry.” He said, downing half the bottle and getting back down. Ymir smiled menacingly. Only she knew what was really inside of the bottle.

 

It was her ‘magic bottle’, wine spiked with aphrodisiac. She had seen Bertolt before, and he wasn’t the best at holding down a drink, so she wanted to see the results of him drinking _and_ being horny.

 

“It tastes good…” Bertolt licked his lips, putting his head down and continuing.

 

“God… fuck me…” Bertolts soft tongue traced over Ymir’s folds, taking in the taste of her body. For being such a rough girl, her body was so soft.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes, the aphrodisiac had definitely taken effect on him. Bertl’s gentle, tentative licks turned harsh and quick. He was moaning loudly, humping the bed under him and trying his hardest to get off. Ymir was at her limit, her legs were shaking hard and she could barely hold on anymore.

She could feel the heat in her stomach taking over her body, helplessly thrusting her hips into Bertolt’s face while he tried his hardest to satisfy her. Biting her lip, she watched him suck on her clit like she was holding the last source of water inside of her. He kept on sucking until her legs stopped moving, and she came on his face. A warm wave of released pleasure washed over her body, fully relaxing on Bertolt.

Bertolt, however, was not relaxed at all. He couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t know what made him so horny, but he _was_. Ymir closed her legs, pushing his head away from her crotch and looked at him. Bertl sat up, stared up at the ceiling and whined.

“Please I need help. I need some help.” He said, crawling up to her foot. His soft green eyes had tears coming out of the corners, and a wet spot in his boxers.

 

“HAH! Did you cum a little bit?” She said, extending her foot and putting it on his bulge. Bertolt shivered, moaning a bit. To her surprise, Bertolt grabbed her foot and rubbed it against his length. His soft moans made her blush.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” She said, letting him rub more. “Come on. Let me at least see you.”

Bertolt came up to her hipside and rolled down his stained boxers. His length stood up fully, and she smiled that same menacing smile.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” She asked, looking him straight into the eyes. The younger boy nodded.

Before Bertl could even react, Ymir’s left foot was on his chest, and her other foot was on his dick. She pressed had him pressed up against the wall, and poor Bertolt was _extremely_ aroused. His mouth was open ajar, and he couldn’t help but let out those soft, sexy moans.

“Look at you. You’re such a big boy.” She teased, but it was to no avail. Bertolt didn’t hear it over the throbbing of his heart. He bit down on his lip, and tried to keep in a louder one, but failed. The poor black haired boy pierced the skin on his lip, which only turned him on more.

“You realize that you don’t need to hold it in, right?” She said, pressing the tip of her toes against his cock head. Bertolt nodded, closing his eyes and pressing his tongue against the blood that had bubbled up on his soft tan lips.

 

For some reason, as he was being pleasured, he remembered his purpose on the island. He was here to get rid of the island devils as fast as possible, and then to leave. There was no time for relationships with anyone of the island. Yet, Ymir was so enticing to him. He wished, at that moment, that he was just a normal soldier, and he could savor this moment. But he couldn’t. It was impossible to feel so good without feeling such guilt. _‘I probably killed her family.’_ Bertolt thought to himself, opening his eyes to look at the older woman.

 

“Hey, are you crying?” 

Bertolt shook himself out of his pity party and shook his head no. Ymir shrugged, rubbing her foot a bit faster.

“I’m sorry.” He panted as hips began to buck.

“I’m so sorry for everything.” He closed his eyes, taking a sudden sharp inhale and laying his head back.

“I- oh god…” Bertolt whimpered, cumming on her foot and his own belly.

As soon as the white and creamy fluid came out, Ymir removed her foot. She was more perplexed on his sudden apology and sobbing then whatever the hell came out of his dick. Bertolt took the hem to his undershirt and rubbed his cream from the older girl’s foot and his stomach. Just as Ymir began to come closer to him, he got on his knees, pulled his boxers up and climbed down the bed.

 

“Oi, Bertolt, come here!” She half shouted, watching him pick up his black sweater from the floor and put his pants on.

“Hey-” She called out, but Bertolt was already out of the door.

 _‘Fuck.’_ She thought, _‘I must’ve gotten some type of trauma out of him.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Ymir woke up the next day to find Bertolt in his room. It was around 12:30, and he was still curled up in a ball in his bed. 

“Hey, Bert, you okay?” She said, climbing into his bottom bunk. Ymir swore he could hear soft little sobs from under his blankets. 

“Bertolt. Come on. Stop moping around.” She took the blankets that were on top of his head and threw them to the end of the bed. 

What she saw shook her. Bertolt was sobbing. The whites around his eyes were now a slight pink, and his cheeks were stained with dried tears. Ymir looked at him, and in all honesty, thought that he was sick.

“Woah.” She said, a bit quieter this time before sitting on the bed, pressing her back against the wall. Bertolt looked up from his legs, and looked up at Ymir. He got on his knees and scooted up close to her, laying his head down on her thighs. She was about to protest, but was met with those cute puppy dog eyes that seemed to come naturally to Bertolt. It obviously wasn’t something he was aiming to do, but he just had that nurturing effect on anyone.

“I’m sorry about yesterday, if that’s what made you upset.” Ymir told him, taking a hand to rub Bertolt’s scalp. He nodded, rubbing her hand into his hair. 

“‘Ts not that.” He admitted. 

“Then what’s wrong? Honestly, I’ve never seen anyone break down like that before.”

Bertolt paused, licking his chapped lips and looking up at her.

“Is it about the whole Titan thing? I heard about you-” She paused, trying not to rub salt in his wounds, “I heard your story. That must’ve been scary, you were only 12, right? That was just last year.” 

Ymir never thought of herself as a good figure to help someone, perse, but she felt great satisfaction when the younger boy looked up at her with a warm and friendly smile. His cute reactions gave her a huge ego boost. 

“W-Well, I mean like…” She began, trying to make him feel better for that ego boost “But you should talk to other people about your experience. Not just Reiner or whoever that blond chick. I know you’re soft or whatever, but you can’t just bottle shit up like this. You’re only going to hurt yourself in the long run.”

That was when Bertolt felt a train run on his body. His tears went from a slow sprinkle to a full out waterfall, and he got up to sit on her lap. He put his head in the crook of her shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. 

“Yumi…” Bertolt whimpered, pressing his one cheek up against hers, “thank you so much, but I can’t.”

As taken aback by the sudden (and adorable) nickname that Bertolt gave her, she tried to keep her stubborn compusor.

“What did I just say, You’ll get  _ nowhere  _ if you don’t open up about shit, Bertolt.”

“You would hate me.”

Ymir had to laugh. She thought of herself as a horrible person, she stole, lied, and had hurt people for her own benefit. There wasn’t anything that she could think of that cute, soft and squishy little Bertolt. The most heinous crime she could think of him committing was stealing a cream to make his skin soft.  

“Honestly, that’s kinda funny. What did poor little Berty do, kill someone?”

Ymir had no idea how much those words hurt Bertolt.

“Maybe I can tell you about how much I used to steal before the walls fell.”

* * *

 

By the time Ymir was done reminiscing about her good old lifting days, Bertolt had fallen asleep on her chest. She realized that he hadn’t had told her about what was going on with him. But that didn’t matter right now, Bertolt had calmed down all the way. Only stains of tears on his face remained of the episode.

A few hours later, around 4:30, Bertolt woke up again. He seemed to be much happier than last time. As much as Ymir would like to ask him what happened, she didn’t want to ruin his mood. He sat with a warm, friendly smile on the wooden table of the dining room, kicking his long legs off of the edge. Ymir was sat across from him, fully laid on her tummy on the table. She held a fresh carrot in one hand, and a glass of liquor in the other.

Bertolt got off of his table and hopped over to her table. Bertolt took a sip of her drink and resting his head on the table, looking up at her. She was definitely beautiful in her own sort of way. Not the conventional Paradisian beauty, but she still looked stunning. Bertolt couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol getting to his head, but he was  _ so _ going head over heels for her.

“What are you staring at?” She said, ruffling his hair and squishing his head. 

“What a cute baby Bertolt.” Ymir moved her body around to face him and smiled. She was definitely warming up to him. The older girl took her hand to Bertolt’s face and squished his cheeks. He gently took her hand and squished it until it fell into his mouth. 

Bertolt closed his eyes, sucking on her fingers while humming to himself. She felt his soft tongue gently caress her index and middle finger. 

“... what are you doing?” She asked. Ymir wasn’t exactly  _ not _ enjoying it, but at the same time, the sensation of Bertolt’s wet tongue almost massaging her fingers was weird. She looked down at Bertolt, who was definitely enjoying himself embarrassing Ymir. His mouth was definitely soft and warm. 

“Mmh…” Bertolt whimpered, closing his eyes to savor the taste of her fingers. Ymir closed her eyes, trying to savor the warmth. 

* * *

5:00. Bertolt laid down in the girl’s dorm, wrapped up in blankets like a burrito. He laid down next to Ymir, rubbing his head. Bertolt then unwrapped himself and scooted his back up against the wall.

“Hey Berto, you never told me why you were crying earlier. Tell me, now that you’re feeling better.”

Bertolt closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head no. 

“I don’t want to think about it anymore.” He said, resting his head on Ymir’s shoulder. 

“But Bertolt, you need to tell me.” Ymir told him. “So tell me, alright?” 

“No.” 

“Yes, you need to tell me.”

“No, I don’t.” He said, giving Ymir a cute smile. As much as her heart melted, she stayed determined in getting an answer. 

“Yes, you d-” Before Ymir could finish her sentence, she felt a soft pair of lips press up against hers. He had her pressed up on the wall, with one hand on her wrist and the other pinning her down. Bertolt opened her mouth a bit, invading her mouth with his tongue. Ymir felt disgusted for a moment, but the feeling of Bertolt’s chest rising and falling against hers was calming. She could  _ taste _ his breath, and instead of being disgusting (as of all males), it tasted like mint. Bertolt pulled away, smiling with his soft, sleepy eyes. He got down from her lap and began to lay on her chest. 

“That’s what I wanted to do.” He said, giving ymir a cocky smile. Ymir, was not having it however. 

“That won't work on me.” She said, grabbing his head and pressing it closer to her chest. As much as Bertolt would have enjoyed being smothered in tiddies (his personal favorite being reiners, of course) but this was too tight. He could barely breathe. Bertl mumbled, trying to wiggle out of her grip. 

“Bertolt, tell me god damn it.” Ymir held him closer to her chest and he groaned. She wrapped an arm around his neck, and started to squeeze. “I’m not going to let you go until you tell me.”

Bertolt tried to protest, but his breath was stolen from him. He could only get short, quick breaths in his lungs. She was relentless. 

“Y-” He began, but was just pushed closer and closer to her skin. He could feel her heartbeat through her skin. 

“What, are you going to tell me now?” She said, letting go of Bertolt. He caught his breath, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. Bertolt shook his head no and was immediately back to being choked. He breathed in and out, knowing that he could not tell her. He couldn’t tell her that he was a titan, let alone the colossal titan. She would hate him. 

“God, you just don’t give up!” She whined, squeezing his neck harder. Bertolt gasped, more air being pushed out of his lungs. He started to feel light headed. He tried his hardest to unwravel himself, but began to fail. 

“I-” He whimpered, “Nn..”

Bertolt closed his eyes, passing out, and passing out hard. 

Ymir watched him lose the will to fight, and let him go. 

“Damn.” She said, rubbing his bangs, watching his chest rise and fall. “He’s not letting this up.”

Ymir leaned down, putting her head close to Bertolts. He looked drowsy, and his cute little eyes began to flutter open. She paused, watching him and then got a plan. 

“Hey, Bertolt.” She whispered to him, trying to sound as manly as possible. “Can you tell me what's going on?”

“Nnnhh…. Reiner?” He whimpered, closing his eyes again.

“Yeah. What’s going on?” She said, touching his hair. 

“Mm… Ymir keeps on asking me about myself…”   
  
“What do you mean, about yourself?”

“I don’t know… I feel like she’s onto me.” 

Ymir paused, looking at Bertolt, who had turned over onto his side. 

“About what? You being a big gay for me?” 

Bertolt chuckled and blushed, even in his air lacking state. 

“No… about the titan.” Bertolt said with a sweet smile on his face. Again, Ymir had to stop. Titan? Did he also possess this power? 

“Yeah, sure. And what one does he think you are?” 

“I dunno, no guesses yet. I don’t think she’d be able to guess…” Bertolt giggled a bit, curling himself up into a ball. He looked somewhat high. “... that I’m a colossal cutie.” 

Ymir tried to put the pieces together, thinking about the choices of words. It took her an odd amount of time to finally put the final piece of the puzzle together. She tried to hide her surprise, and responded.

“Yeah. You’re my colossal cutie.” Ymir replied. “You should go back to sleep.”

“I might…” Bertolt whispered, “nah… I will. Night, Reiner.” 

Bertolt pulled blankets up over his head, and laid down in the fetal position. 

Ymir watched him lay down on the bed. As if he did not commit the worst sin that humanity had ever seen, as if he did not murder hundreds of thousands of people. She lifted the blanket off of his head and lifted his bangs. Ymir put her hand to Bertolts face and scratched him. She scratched him until he drew blood, and it immediately steamed up. 

“Bertolt…” She said, rubbing the newly formed scarline on his head, “What did you do?” 


End file.
